


Stolen Monster

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [19]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: This is a continuation of my fic 'Busted Stitches'.  I hope you enjoy! 
Day 18: Scream
“Baby where are you?  Scream for me!! Baby?? Where are you?”





	

Mark had been missing for hours.  Hours.  And Jack wanted to throw up, he honestly made himself sick. 

Well, Mark had most assuredly proved the fact that he had emotions and that he could think for himself. 

Hours before, when Jack had let him walk away, he thought he would come back, would smile like nothing was wrong and laugh and be his companion again. 

He felt his heart jump into his throat when he heard the front door to the house slam.  He wasn’t all too worried about it though, they lived in the middle of nowhere and Mark took walks all the time.  He couldn’t go very far because people may see him, but it wasn’t unusual to see Mark gardening in the back yard or find him tangled in the branches of a nearby tree with a book in hand. 

He just needed to blow off some steam, he would be back. 

Except that he never came back. 

Jack just stared blankly at the TV screen in front of him, not even bothering to register anything that was being shown for at least an hour.  Then he went outside and sat on the steps leading out into the yard to  wait. He wanted to welcome Mark back with open arms, wanted to apologize and prove to the beautiful creation that he mattered, that he meant something to him. 

But when the sun sunk below the horizon and Mark had not been seen or heard, Jack went inside to grab his phone and a flashlight to go out and look for him. 

Turning his flashlight up, he assumed that he would find Mark lounging on a branch, stubbornly refusing to come down, but after walking for quite a while with no sign of him, Jack gave up on the idea and began to call out to him. 

“Mark?  Mark!!  I… I want to apologize!  I want to talk!! Please come back!” 

A deadly silence followed Jack’s cry, and he could do nothing but continue to search. 

Twenty minutes later, Jack happened across what he could only describe as the shuffle of leaves in the overhead trees.  It startled him, but he calmed himself, reminding himself that it was probably just some bird or animal shifting a bit. 

The next sound sent a chill down his spine and sent him in a wild sprint in the direction of the noise. 

A loud, high pitched screech came from far off to his right  and Jack could make out a few words in a voice he knew oh so well. 

“Please!! _Please!_ Jack please, help me!” 

“Mark?!? Mark, honey, if you can hear me say something!  Where are you?? Scream!  I have to hear you to find you!” 

A call came from somewhere off in the distance, but it was closer than what it had been, so Jack adjusted himself and went tearing through the forest in the direction of his name being called. 

The only thing running through his mind, his heart, his blood while he ran was a name.  The only name that mattered to him, and the only name that would ever matter to him. 

Mark Mark _Mark Mark **Mark.**_

Like a mantra, the name constantly jolted through his head, pushing him out of the sticky claws of fear and into the unknown. 

The cries were becoming louder, but less frequent.  He wasn’t sure if Mark could hear him crashing through, so he yelled his name in panic and horror, trying to encourage his beautiful, kind, loving, stolen monster to answer him. 

“Baby where are you? Scream for me!! Baby?? _Where are you?”_


End file.
